


Four They Were

by enderfetch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Junkenstein's Revenge AU, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderfetch/pseuds/enderfetch
Summary: The nameless Soldier, veteran of countless battles. The wandering Gunslinger, seeking adventure. An archer from the east, trying to escape his past. The reclusive alchemist, skilled in the healing arts. Four heroes gather to defend the castle of Adlersbrunn from the forces of Dr. Jamison Junkenstein. But their pasts still follow them, no matter where they hide from it.





	1. Junkenstein's Revenge

The name “Hanzo” was familiar.

 

The gunslinger had traveled far and wide in his adventures. He had heard hundreds of names, seen hundreds of faces, so it wasn’t all that surprising that he recognized a name. Still, when he heard it, he got a bad feeling. But where  _ from _ ?

 

“The Reaper!” he heard the alchemist cry,

 

McCree turned to watch the spectral creature take form. Just as it materialized, he took a few shots at it, straight at the head. It turned into a cloud of black smoke, but the soldier and him followed after it. They both shot at it as it materialized, but it seemed to focus on the soldier. It was almost as if it refused to look at the gunslinger, but it was hard to see anything through that mask.

 

He ended up landing the final blow on the creature, watching it disappear into the darkness as he muttered, “Peculiar choice of headwear.”

 

“What kind of monster do you think the Reaper is?” the archer asked from a balcony.

 

“The worst kind,” the soldier grumbled. “A wicked man.”

 

McCree decided not to ask what he meant. Omnics flooded in from the end of the bridge again. McCree raised his gun and took to shooting again, seeing the others’ bullets and arrows flying past him as he backed up towards the door again. 

 

“Doesn’t seem to be any end to the monsters,” McCree said.

 

“Let them come,” replied Hanzo, as McCree stole a glance of the archer shooting into the hoard of omnics. “I could use the practice.”

 

\--

 

After Junkenstein’s monster was defeated, the hoard seemed to slow down for a bit. They took the chance to heal up, Jack shooting at any stragglers who decided to come their way. Ana was busy mixing up some magic potions for the archer and gunslinger, the latter of which was pretty bruised up.

 

“You need to be more careful,” she told him, giving him a potion. “There’s not always this chance to rest.”

 

“Thanks for the advice, but I know what I’m doing,” McCree replied, setting the potion to the side.

 

Jack looked back at the three, telling McCree, “I’d take it. Ana’s not like this witch, she’s helped me out of many rough spots.”

 

McCree still hesitated, but ending up taking the potion and drinking it. It seemed that the soldier was true to his word; almost immediately, the gunslinger felt his wounds heal up and a rush of energy go through him. He looked over at the archer. Hanzo, unlike him, hadn’t hesitated to take the concoction. He was sipping on it almost like it was a fine tea.

 

“That dragon you summoned earlier,” Ana said into the silence. “I knew a man who could summon one like you do.”

 

That caused Hanzo to stiffen, but otherwise seemed as comprised as usual. “Impossible. Only my clan possesses the skill. My brother could, but he is dead.”

 

Ana frowned slightly, responding, “I’m sorry to hear. What happened to him?”

 

Hanzo didn’t answer for a few moments, and when he did, he opted to look over at the omnics slowly approaching. “I took his life. That’s why I’m here. My clan banished me for life for taking his.”

  
  


_ “He is the reason I am like this.” _

 

_ Jesse was fixing up some of the machinery keeping Genji alive. It was after another long day of training with Gabriel. Since Genji joined Jesse’s training, his almost-constant rage didn’t seem to die down. He was built like a man of stealth, but there was an angry brutality in his fighting. More often than not, the others had to harm him by accident to keep themselves safe as Genji lost control of his temper. Now was one of those times, since Jesse ended up shooting into his arm. _

 

_ Somewhere in between Jesse’s muttered apologies and fixing up his arm with the little knowledge he had of machinery, they got to talking about where they both came from. Genji seemed to avoid the topic at any chance when he first came, and even now preferred not to talk of it. Gabe just shrugged and said he couldn’t make him. Jesse, however, was infinitely curious, and couldn’t help but asking. _

 

_ Genji demanded that he tell him first. Jesse’s story was simple; he was from an orphanage in Santa Fe. When he was young, he ran away, and the Deadlock Gang found him. They took him in, trained him with a gun, and he ended up being one of the best. When Gabriel found him, he ran away with the man, and ended up training with him since. _

 

_ Jesse knew Genji almost died. He knew something tragic had happened, what else could have? But what he didn’t expect was the fire in Genji’s eyes as he hissed out the story of his clan, of his brother shooting him in the back and leaving him for dead. A witch of the wilds revived him, giving him his robot body, and demanding he served her. He ran off, and now here he was. _

 

_ “If it weren’t for him, I would be alive. I would have never had to deal with that witch. I  _ hate _ Hanzo, and I wish I never would have trusted him.” _

 

“Gunslinger?”

 

Ana’s voice brought him out of memory lane. He stared at the archer, thinking of Genji’s anger and distrust. He thought of his dear friend’s fits of anger and depression as he got flashbacks of his death and resurrection. He remembered how Gabe tried desperately to help Genji’s anger, often with little or no results. He opened his mouth to say something, but heard the cackling of the doctor from a balcony.

 

McCree stood up, raising his gun and staring down Dr. Junkenstein. “We got a job to do.”


	2. The Connection

Junkenstein’s monster was the first to fall after the witch’s attack. The archer shot an arrow into his ugly, deathly green body, straight where the monster’s heart should be. As the beast’s body fell to the ground, a screech came from the doctor. Junkenstein launched a hoard of bombs, even faster than before; likely in revenge for his fallen creation. The gunslinger couldn't see it well from his spot over the ramparts, but he could have sworn the doctor’s white hair started to smoke.

 

The witch, her staff previously tied to the monster, tried to fly towards Junkenstein to escape the grasp of the wanderers. McCree was much too fast for her. He raised his gun, managing to shoot the witch right in the head. Her body fell to the ground and she screeched, her body turning to ash and floating away. He felt no joy killing her but, remembering Genji’s words about the witch and her own deals, he allowed himself to feel a little joy.

 

Finally, Junkenstein was left alone. He was panting and looking around wildly, his messy hair sticking to his head with sweat. He jumped off the edge he was perched on, making a final, mad dash to the door. Before he could even get to it, the alchemist launched a potion in his direction. With a final cry - or was it a laugh? - he fell to the ground only a few feet in front of the door. The doctor’s reign of terror on the town finally ended.

 

All of the wanderers gathered around the body of Dr. Junkenstein, the soldier finally voicing their thoughts. “What now?”

 

“I would prefer not to stay here. You all can stay, but I don't want a fuss made over me,” Ana said.

 

Jack nodded, putting his gun away. “I wanna get away from this place, too.”

 

“There’s a nice bar outside of town,” McCree suggested. “People hardly go there,  we could have a pint.”

 

The archer huffed, putting his bow on his back. “I have a drink of my own, but that is fine.”

 

“I could use a drink after that. And a trip to Hawaii,” Ana stated.

 

“Lead the way, then,” Jack said, gesturing in front of him.

 

And with that, the wanderers left as suddenly as they appeared. McCree led them out of the town, the night quiet and still as most cowered in their homes. The moon hung overhead in the cloudy night sky. For miles, the only noise to be heard was the sound of crows. Right as people started to leave their homes, sensing the danger had gone, the wanderers left the borders of the town.

 

McCree began to lead them a few miles from the town. He had only been there a few times, but the bar was well-kept and cozy. There was a long, dirt path to the town with plains reaching off to either ride. The only thing for miles was the bar. It's bright, warming light was a bit ominous at first, but McCree could tell nothing wrong with the bar. It was a nice respite from the normal, run-down bars he frequented. Most of the journey was silent until Hanzo stood next to McCree.

 

“You seem distracted,” Hanzo stated matter-of-factly.

 

McCree’s thoughts immediately went back to Genji. The thought of him was usually a pleasant thought, one that left him feeling warm and fuzzy as he remembered the times they shared. When Genji came to train with him, their nights sneaking into the other’s room, the nights spent lying together in complete silence.

 

But now, as he thought of Genji, he could only think of his anger. He remembered when they first started training, Genji was ruthless and merciless. The fire in his eyes that blazed whenever people mentioned his past or his family. His nights of hearing the swordsman's angry sobbing from across the hall.

 

And the man who was ultimately responsible stood in front of him.

 

“Your brother, what was his name?” McCree asked as if there was a chance it wasn't Genji.

 

Hanzo looked shocked, saying, “What does that matter?”

 

“What's his name?”

 

Hanzo, still confused, huffed, “Genji. Why does it matter?”

 

_“I never should have trusted him.”_

 

McCree almost stopped in his tracks as Genji’s words rang in his head. Should he even mention it? Genji said that Hanzo believed him dead, and McCree had no clue where Genji was or how he was doing. What good would it do to tell him that his brother was alive? That the swordsman found little respite in his life due to him?

 

“Just wonderin’,” McCree croaked out. “Killing your brother, that's pretty fucked. His name should live on.”

 

Hanzo’s eyes narrowed, saying, “I regret killing him every moment of my life. I'm only here in order to redeem myself for my actions.”

 

“You think your brother would forgive you for killing him because you saved some people?” McCree said, a sting in his voice.

 

Hanzo stopped, his eyebrows knit together and glaring at McCree. “What do you know of my brother? How dare you speak of things you don't know of?”

 

“Children!” Ana called back, saving McCree from explaining why he suddenly cared about Hanzo’s brother. “Behave, I can see the bar from here.”

 

Hanzo gave McCree one last glare but headed behind Ana and Jack. McCree looked ahead, seeing that Ana was right. The warm light of the bar was only about a block away. Regret hit him as he thought of the hesitation in telling Hanzo his brother’s fate. Did he really think that regret and saving people Genji never knew would make Genji’s unending anger and depression okay?

 

The bar was almost empty as they entered. A bartender stood at the bar, cleaning some cups absentmindedly. Only one other person sat at the bar, her hair in a pink mohawk and what looked like metal stuck in her head. The odd patron bothered McCree, but after the night he had, he didn’t want to think about anything. The gunslinger avoided the archer's eyes as he ordered a drink and sat with the other wanderers. Hanzo seemed to have his own flask, while Ana and Jack waited for their drinks and spoke in hushed tones.

 

McCree moved just a bit closer, hearing Ana whisper, “I wish there was a way to save him.”

 

“There was no saving him. The Reyes we knew died in the explosion, that was… something else. Besides,” Jack leaned back in his chair. “Maybe the man we knew didn't deserve saving, either.”

 

“Reyes?” McCree said, causing them both to look at him. “Who the hell are you talking about?”

 

Jack and Ana glanced at each other before Jack said, “This doesn't concern you, gunslinger.”

 

As their drinks came over, he swore under his breath in frustration. He gave a forced smile as he moved closer. “C’mon, we’re all friends here.”

 

Ana sighed, mumbling to Jack, “He should know.”

 

“Should know what?” McCree asked, his heart thumping.

 

“The Reaper, he…” Ana sighed. “We knew him. Before he was turned into that. His name is Gabriel Reyes, he fought with us in the war-”

 

McCree didn’t hear the rest of what Ana said. His breathing picked up, and he had to lean back in his chair. His vision got blurry as Ana moved closer to him. He saw her mouth move, but everything was blocked out at this point.

 

Behind his eyes, a scene flashed. He could see was when he was barely an adult, Gabe holding his arm and helping him improve his aim. The older man was cracking a joke, complementing the man who was barely an adult on his aim. He felt a sense of pride. Right after, he saw his own arm raise and aim at the Reaper, who had neglected to look his way so far. He shot a final blow into his old mentor’s head. Worst of all, he remembered feeling pride in his shot.

 

“McCree. McCree!” Ana said, shaking the gunslinger. “McCree, snap out of it-”

 

“I told you we shouldn’t have said anything,” Jack hissed.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Hanzo asked, leaning over the table to look at them.

 

“I killed him, I fucking killed him,” McCree whimpered. He found himself staring at the ground, tears filling his vision.

 

“Did you know him?” Ana asked, her voice surprisingly soft.

 

All McCree could do was nod. Ana sighed, “Jack and I, we had a feeling. He had mentioned that he trained a few younger men before he came to fight in the war with us. He mentioned a young man named Jesse.”

 

At that, McCree looked up, asking, “He talked about me?”

 

“He did. He said you were one of the most promising students he ever had,” Ana said, smiling. “But I thought he had another student. He said you two were close, I’m shocked he’s not here.”

 

McCree stole a glance at Hanzo, trying to cover it with rubbing the tears from his eyes. “He did. I don’t know where Ge- where he is. We decided to go our separate ways after Gabe left.”

 

“Where _who_ is?” Hanzo said.

 

They all looked at him. Hanzo seemed much tenser than before, his breathing heavy. He was staring intently at McCree, his lips in a tight line.

 

“My old… friend,” McCree said. “Doesn’t matter-”

 

“Don’t play this game with me, gunslinger. Seems as though we’ve played it too much tonight. _Who_?”

 

There was a moment of silence before McCree croaked out, “Genji.”

 

All hell broke out at once. Hanzo slammed his hand on the table as he stood with remarkable strength, sending the drinks flying, and storming over to McCree. McCree, in response, stood up, backing off with his hands up. Jack and Ana stood, as well, both trying to talk to Hanzo and stand in the way. He wouldn’t let them, pushing them out of the way, grabbing McCree by the collar and pushing him against the bar.

 

“Why the _hell_ didn’t you tell me you knew him?!” Hanzo demanded.

 

“The hell am I supposed to say? ‘Oh right, your dead brother is alive and I kind of sle-’ Nevermind.”

 

“ _What_?!”

 

“Children!” Ana hollered.

 

Both of them looked at the older woman. She was standing straight up now, aiming a dart gun at them. “Both of you sit down and calm down or I will make you.”

 

They just looked at each other. Hanzo slowly backed away, taking back his seat at the table. McCree followed the other’s lead but kept a hand on his gun as he sat.

 

“Good,” Ana said and sat, pulling Jack down with her. “Now, Hanzo, say your word. _Quietly_.”

 

“I… I was hoping she was lying,” Hanzo said, staring at the table. “The witch, I mean. She came to me one day, saying my brother lives. I came here to seek out revenge for her mockery.”

 

“She came to you, too?” Jack asked.

 

They all looked at Jack, as Ana asked, “I thought I was the only one.”

 

McCree recalled the event that brought him here. It seemed so far away now. The witch appearing as if in a dream, giving him a chance to bring back his missing arm. Before he could answer, he remembered Genji’s description of the witch of the wilds. He shot at her, watching her holler and disappear into the night. “Me too. What’s she do to you two?”

 

Jack looked at McCree, huffing, “She came to me, offering to fix the mistakes I had made. Maybe she made the same offer with Gab- the Reaper.”

 

“She offered to fix my eye,” Ana said, chuckling. “You should have seen the look on her face when I said I’m happy with it.”

 

“What about you, gunslinger?” Hanzo asked.

 

“She offered to fix my arm. Remembered what Genji said about the person who revived him, and shot her.”

 

“Then she already did it?” Hanzo sighed. “That is the connection. We have all almost been tricked by her, and have been brought to fix her legacy.”

 

“Wild,” McCree whistled.

 

“I’m not shocked. Perhaps this is something bigger than us,” Ana muttered.

 

“Whatever it is, I’m not part of it,” McCree said, standing up. “I plan on leaving in the morning.”

 

“Oh, no you don’t,” Hanzo said, standing with him.

 

“‘Cuse me?”

 

“We are going to find my brother.”

 

“ _Excuse me_?”

 

Hanzo stood in front of him. McCree stood a bit bigger than the other man, but that didn’t seem to hinder his demand. “From what it sounds like, you and he were close. In a few ways. And I wish to see my brother again. We are going to find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I'm shit at chapter titles?  
> But really, I tried to get this out before Halloween ended, but I had too much to edit and I would rather publish something that I'm happy with than something that is mediocre. And I'm glad that I did, I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
